It
by spare
Summary: The first time it happened was in his apartment. Watanuki liked to think it was largely Doumeki's fault, them ending up doing what they did. Doumeki x Watanuki, implied yaoi


**Title:** It  
**Author:** Spare  
**Word Count:** 1,004  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** DouWata, implied sex, but nothing graphic. Unbeta'ed. No real spoilers (given by now everyone knows Watanuki's right eye has turned amber). Slight mention of Legal Drug. And fluff. ♥  
**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic is CLAMP property.

**It**  
by spare

The first time it happened was in his apartment. Watanuki likes to think it was largely Doumeki's fault, them ending up doing what they did. The archer keeps coming over unannounced (and uninvited, thank you very much) whenever Yuuko gave him the weekend off. The latest one had Doumeki barging in (through the terrace, as was his usual fashion) the exact moment Watanuki was stepping out of the bathroom fresh from a quick morning shower. Watanuki doesn't really recall much of what happened immediately after that. Let's just say they both had to take another shower afterwards.

Watanuki walks with a slight limp for the next few days, which Himawari-chan is quick to remark on, cutely worried for his sake (and "Isn't it fortunate that Doumeki-kun is free to walk you home?"), and which sees Yuuko-san awarding him a glossy tube of what he thought of at first as glue or toothpaste, but actually was-- something else.

Using it made their second time go so much better, but Watanuki would opt never to tell the witch about that fact. Yuuko-san probably knew it anyway, if the smirks and knowing glances she's been casting his way lately are anything to go by.

The tube's contents last about three weeks. While Watanuki likes to think they've only done it on weekends (excluding the time they had to spend the night at some otherworldly love hotel during one of Yuuko's more bizarre errands), he knows it's been frequent enough to have occurred on every conceivable surface of his apartment and Doumeki's bedroom.

Yuuko promptly directs him to the drugstore to 'refresh his supply'. Besides ekikyabe, the witch instructs him to buy another tube-containing-neither-glue-nor-toothpaste and, much to his chagrin-- a box of condoms. Anticipating Watanuki being too mortified to act accordingly, she sends Doumeki with him to complete the purchase. It is an experience the bespectacled boy does not wish to repeat, if only because Watanuki does not wish to be asked, ever again, by the smiling, eerily effeminate pharmacist no less, if they'd like to try the dotted version of the brand they were buying, or if they'd stick to the classic one for now.

He doesn't want Doumeki answering for him again either.

Life goes on as usual. Watanuki still calls him 'Doumeki' and the archer still calls him 'Oi' or (having been reminded with a deadly glare) 'Watanuki'. The only adjustment is now Watanuki makes his stoic pseudo-friend breakfast almost as often as he makes him lunch, and, invariably, dinner. They do not talk about doing 'it' for over a month. Watanuki doesn't ask why Doumeki did what he did, that first time in his apartment, or why he keeps doing it. Doumeki doesn't ask why he did not resist, that first time, or why he keeps on not-resisting. Watanuki limits his flailing and over-reactions to the usual things, and Doumeki largely stays as quiet and calm as his name implies, save for a few helpful comments here and there which Watanuki claims he does not need.

Thus Watanuki avoids talking about having been seduced by the intensity he saw that day in Doumeki's amber eyes, of the warmth of the other boy's skin, of how good it felt to touch, to taste, to _be_. And Watanuki avoids having Doumeki put in words what the archer has been silently conveying, what he has been quietly offering, all this time.

Watanuki doesn't think himself worthy of it. Not just yet.

Without being told, as usual, Doumeki seems to understand this, and waits. He holds Watanuki close in the afterglow as the younger teen pretends to fall asleep, snuggled against his chest, and strokes his hair soothingly. In the morning, he is free to suggest that the rice omelet should have matsutake in it next time and Watanuki is free to yell at him.

Of course, they can't go on like this forever. The long period of dancing around the issue ends at lunch time, one sunny school day, thanks mostly to Himawari-chan's sudden inquiry about the rather prominent hickey on Doumeki's neck. Watanuki's ensuing spaz attacks and blushes and Doumeki's diffident shrug quite effectively confirmed the girl's suspicions, and she congratulates them both.

"You were such good friends before," she exclaims, with matching sparkling eyes, "and now, you're lovers! I think it's simply wonderful, Watanuki-kun!"

Doumeki is quick to latch on to the term.

"'Lovers', huh?" the archer states, right after school, out in the street, on their way to Yuuko's. He says it with his usual monotone, face as impassive as ever, but Watanuki detects the rueful smile, the hopeful glance, just laying beneath.

Watanuki responds the only way he can. He turns pink, and somehow manages to stammer out, "W-well... we've been... I mean, we both were... Argh!" He sprints to the nearest wall and summarily bangs his head against it. "I don't know! What _are_ we?"

Doumeki stares at him for a moment. Then he offers, as if the answer should have been obvious all along, "Whatever you want us to be."

The taller boy's face looms steadily closer, and only then does Watanuki realize how he's been trapped between the wall and Doumeki. On instinct, and in anticipation, he closes his eyes, but Doumeki pulls away before their noses touch.

"Idiot," the archer whispers, instead, and a second or two later Watanuki opens his eyes and finds the archer has resumed walking in the direction of Yuuko's house.

Watanuki blinks. Then he offers, hesitantly, as if the term is an alien thing on his tongue, "But-- 'lovers'?"

Ahead of him by a good five paces, Doumeki stops, but doesn't reply. Neither does he turn around.

But his ears prick up, and he does hear-- albeit barely, what the bespectacled boy with the mismatched eyes says, not long after.

"I guess we are. Huh."

The next sentence, because it is delivered several decibels higher, Doumeki hears more clearly.

"And what kind of guy calls his lover 'Idiot'!"

He plugs his ears, and smiles ever so faintly.

-END-


End file.
